Lady Di's Last love
by Bealoserwithme
Summary: Achele. Not much to say other that I was depressed writing this so watch out.


**This is my first Achele fic. I haven't written in awhile but recent events involving death have turned me to writing. This story isn't a happy one. **

"I'm gone!" Lea walked off the stage straight into her lover's arms. "Hey baby, what are you doing here?" She said while giving her a small kiss.

"Am I not allowed to visit my extremely talented girlfriend? By the way I love these pants" she patted Lea's behind.

Lea blushed and looked down at her attire, She was wearing skin tight jeans and a cropped tank top. It wasn't her preferred choice of clothing but you do what you have to, to act on Broadway.

Once Glee was done she had returned to her roots and now stars in Rent as Maureen. Dianna couldn't bear to be away from Lea so she moved to New York as well. "Yeah? I'm sure they'd look better on the floor." The shorter girl murmured suggestively while leaning in, to kiss the blonde.

She happily returned the kiss, her hands now making their way under the brunette's shirt. When Lea felt the tug on her bra clasp she pulled away. "While having sex in my dressing room would be fun, I have to go back on in ten minutes."

"That's enough time for me" the taller woman growled and kissed Lea again.

"As long as you're okay with me losing my job. If they catch us again, I will surely be fired and then I'll sit at home all day whining about everything. Soon I'll even give up on moving and before you know it I'll be three hundred pounds. If I stop moving, you'll stop getting sex. Make your choice, a quickie now and none for the rest of your life or you wait a few hours and get the best sex of your life."

"Fine, I'll see you at home" Dianna kissed her fiercely and slapped her ass making Lea jump.

"Babe? Dianna?" Lea shouted then smiled to herself when she heard the shower running. She threw her bag on the couch and headed to the bathroom. "How was your day? Ready for some fantastic sex?" she took her sweater off and examined herself in the mirror. "Di?" the only sound was the water rushing out of the shower head. There was nothing else coming from behind the shower curtain.

Lea poked her head around it "Oh my god, Di please please please don't do this!" She pulled her out of the bathtub and started CPR. "Come on baby wake up, I need you." She ran out of the bathroom, grabbed the phone and dialed 911. "I found my girlfriend in the shower and she's not breathing" She gave the address and ran back to the bathroom. "Baby, the paramedics will be here soon, they'll help you. Please, I can't live without you. You're my rock, I won't be able to do anything I need you, please baby."

Lea moved out of the way was the medics pushed their way into the bathroom. They started CPR but it wasn't working. "Miss" Lea stopped biting her nails and directed her attention to the man "I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do"

Lea fell to the ground, grabbed onto Dianna and started crying. "Baby, no, you can't do this, we still have to get married and have kids, who am I supposed to grow old with?"

"We need to get her to the hospital miss"

She grabbed Dianna's hand, "I'm coming too"

The medics put the blonde on a stretcher and started to push her towards the door. Lea never once let go of her hand until they reached the hospital and wasn't allowed in the exam room.

Lea was sitting in the waiting room her eyes red and puffy, with a doctor beside her asking questions while Dianna was getting an autopsy. "Was she complaining about any pain?"

"No, she never did though. She never complained, I would only know if she was sick or hurting if I pried it out of her." She ran over memories of numerous occasions when she had to force Di into bed when she had the flu season so Lea could take care of her.

"Did you notice anything strange about her"

"She became a little distant, it was weird because she is usually very touchy feely and she had been very reserved in the past few weeks."

"Lea" She looked up to see Naya and Heather running through the sliding doors of the emergency room, the doctor left and she started crying again. "shhh, it will be alright"

"How the hell can you say that! My girlfriend is dead, my world is gone. I have nothing to live for! How would you feel if Heather died?" Naya turned away hurt by the girls words but knowing she was in pain and didn't mean to hurt her.

The blonde moved beside Lea and hugged her. She turned into the taller girls chest and started crying harder.

It had been a week since Dianna died. The autopsy results said that she had hit her head causing a bleed in the brain. The doctors guessed she went to step in the shower and slipped. Lea felt responsible even though the doctors said she had died an hour before she got home and there was nothing she could do.

She tried giving a speech at the funeral but words wouldn't come. Naya tried too, she got halfway through and had to stop. Since then Lea has been lying in her bed, mourning. He house was full of flowers and she ended up disconnecting the phone because she got fed up with people calling to say how sorry they were.

*THREE MONTHS LATER*

"Lea! Get out of bed!" Naya screamed from the doorway.

"Why should I"

The Latina sighed and sat beside her on the bed "Because you've been in this bed for three months, I know you're dramatic and all but this is a little much"

"My world has been ripped away from me! I have no reason to do anything, my life is gone."

"Do you think Di would want you like this? She only wanted to protect you and make you happy, this is most definitely not making her happy."

Lea sat up looking at the girl "I need my lady to be happy. Since she's not here I'll continue being miserable"

Naya brought out a box from her sweater pocket "Dianna bought this the day before she" The words faded off "anyways I'm sure she would want you to have it even though she can't be here to give it to you" she handed the box to Lea.

She opened it to find a shiny engagement ring. "Was she"

"On your birthday"

Lea started crying as she put the ring on, it fit perfectly. "Why did she have to go? Why wasn't it me?"

"Because she would feel like she failed you, you were everything to her. She's still protecting you, she's now your guardian angel."

Lea's questions were answered, she had been pulling away because she was nervous and didn't want her to find out. "I always thought she looked like an angel when she wore white"


End file.
